Picking up the Pieces
by Pip117
Summary: Katniss' sister Prim's death has left her broken, through music and the comfort of a boy she's known her whole life she moves forward. Written for Prompts in Panem round 6 day 5: Blue


As Katniss gazes out to the sea of faces filling Madison Square Garden she can't help but think back on the past six months and wish that her sister Prim were here to experience this whirlwind with her. At 20 years old, Katniss had reached the pinnacle of the music industry, regarded as being the next great artist of her generation all because of one little video she made after her sister died.

Growing up, Katniss was always singing and writing music, but never felt comfortable singing in front of people despite Prim's constant assertion that she was talented enough to make a career of it. Prim was 14 when she was diagnosed with leukemia, Katniss 18, and she was devastated. For six months they saw specialists and tried an aggressive chemotherapy regimen, but in the end none of it worked, Prim was gone. On one of her last days, lying in bed, Katniss lying next to her, Prim made her promise to let the world know what she could do.

After the funeral, with everyone else at her house consoling their mother, Katniss sought refuge in one of her normal hideaways, on a boulder among the trees and undergrowth of the woods. This was the only place that she felt comfortable letting her true sorrow show; she didn't want anyone's pity.

She let the sobs wrack her body and the tears flow, desperately trying to keep herself from falling apart. She started humming the melody inside her brain, trying to push her feelings away and heard a nearby rustling of leaves and a twig snap. She whipped her head around to see who had dared to encroach on her sanctuary when she saw the golden locks and cerulean eyes of Peeta Mellark.

"Go away," she managed to croak out while turning back toward the thicket of oak trees. Instead she heard his footsteps get closer as he approached and then took a seat on the rock next to her. He didn't say anything, they just gazed in the same direction, her with tears still flowing and he with deep sympathy behind his blue orbs.

"Why did you come find me? We hardly spoke growing up," she asked.

"Because you looked like you needed a friend" was his reply. The silence continued until he said, "That song you were humming, I don't think I've ever heard it."

"It was a melody that just came into my head…it happens sometimes, it's how the emotions that I'm feeling kind of express themselves…its kinda stupid. Prim always said I should make something of it, try for a music career. I told her I'd try, but I don't think I could."

"I think you'd be great, ever since we were little, the birds have always stopped to hear you sing." said Peeta

"I'm sure," replied Katniss with pursed lips and a speculative gaze.

"No, really, I remember this one time in music assembly, we were around five years old, the teacher asked who knew the valley song, and your hand shot into the air. So she stood you on your stool to sing it, and I swear, as soon as you started singing, all the birds outside the windows fell silent, listening to you. I think you would be great in music."

"Well, it doesn't really matter now, that's the last thing on my mind" she said while standing and brushing herself off. "I have to get back home. Thanks for the company. I'll see you around I guess."

The following few weeks seemed to blur together, nothing really standing out, But that conversation with Peeta and her promise to Prim kept popping into her mind, along with that melody from that day in the woods. Once she sat down in her room with her song book and pencil in her hand, the words poured out of her, almost as if they were imprinted on her soul, and when she was done what was written there seemed nothing short of magical.

Grabbing her guitar, she strummed, trying to make these words fit with the melody in her head. As it started to come together, Katniss decided that the best way to gauge people's reaction would be to record a video and post it online. So she set up her web cam and started strumming, quickly losing herself in the emotion of the song. When she finished, she saved the file and pressed play, listening for any deficiencies in her voice or her guitar playing. Satisfied with the results, she hit upload and shut down her computer, settling into bed for the night.

A few days later, the phone in the kitchen rang and a few moments later Katniss could hear her mother calling her, saying it was for her.

Cautiously putting the receiver to her ear, she said "Hello?"

After a second a cheerful voice on the other end introduced himself as Plutarch Heavensbee, owner of Panem Records, saying he saw her video and was very interested in signing her to a record deal, wanting to immediately record the song that she sang. Still in a daze, Katniss barely registered Mr. Heavensbee's parting words.

"We are picking you up in 48 hours, if you want anyone to join you, best to let them know now."

After hanging up the phone, Katniss made her way into town towards the square and the large blue awning of the Mellark family bakery. Pausing at the door to gather her courage for what would come next, she grabbed the bronze handle and pulled toward her, her senses immediately being assaulted by the heavenly aromas of fresh baked bread and pastries. Scanning the faces behind the counter, her gaze landed on the kind eyes of Mr. Mellark, who smiled at her sympathetically, asking what he could do for her.

"Is Peeta here?" she asked.

"He's in the back, I'll get him," he replied.

After a few moments, Peeta appeared dressed in a thin white t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest, flour caught in the sparse hairs up and down his forearms.

He gave her an easy smile and said "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Can we talk in private for a few minutes?" she asked. Without saying a word he lead her out the side door into the alley behind the bakery and stopped after a few feet, turning to her with an expectant look. "What did you want to talk about?"

Looking down at her feet and scuffing her shoes on the ground, Katniss worked out what she wanted to say. All the while, Peeta gazed at her without a hint of impatience.

"I've been offered a recording contract." she said, still not looking in his direction.

"That's fantastic!" Peeta replied with genuine excitement. "I didn't even know that you had done any auditions. When did you do that?"

"I didn't audition," said Katniss, "I made a video of myself singing a song I wrote. After Prim…" she let her voice trail off, not able to finish the sentence, taking a moment to compose herself she continued "Anyway, I posted the video online and the record company called this morning offering me a contract. They want me to leave here in 2 days to record my song, then immediately start playing gigs."

Looking back down at her feet she added quietly, "I was wondering if you would come with me."

Peeta stood stunned. The silence stretched on for a few minutes and Katniss finally got the nerve to look up into Peeta's eyes, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him. What she saw there were conflicting emotions, confusion mixed with happiness and something else that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" Somewhat perturbed, Katniss finally said "You don't have to come, forget I asked, thank you for helping me that day in the woods."

And as Katniss turned to leave, Peeta grabbed her wrist and looked imploringly into her eyes. "Why would you want me to come? Why not your mother?"

Looking back up at him she said "My mother has been having a really hard time, I don't think she would be able to. Besides…." she added while looking back at her feet "You remind me of Prim a little bit, you have the same positive outlook on life that she did, it makes me want to be more than what I am."

"Sure Katniss, I'll go with you."

She looked back up to see his blinding smile and a hopeful glint in his eyes, she couldn't help but offer a small smile in return.

Three months later, Katniss Everdeen had the number one album in the country and her image was plastered on every music publication. A seemingly endless string of interviews and appearances did nothing for her mental state. Only Peeta's steady and calming presence kept her from spiraling down a path of despair. His knack for knowing exactly what Katniss needed to keep herself moving was remarkable, whether it was just with a well timed grin, a reassuring squeeze of her hand or a few quiet and encouraging words in her ear, it was always just enough to keep her moving forward.

Six months have passed. And as they finish up their last stop on this tour at Madison Square Garden, Katniss can't help but gaze out at the sea of people chanting her name. They've sacrificed some of their time and money to see her, hoping that she would help to transport them for a little while into her world, where maybe theirs wasn't so complicated. She thinks of Prim as the opening chords to the finale sound.

"This is for you, little duck."

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh uh oh_

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when  
She stands under my colours, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well, I've had just enough time

Peeta watches on from the wings, as Katniss turns her head and gives him a quick smile and she continues on. The arena falls silent, just like he told her, just like when they were kids. And she continues on, the raw emotion and perfect tenor of her voice making the lyrics flow through every member of the crowd.

_If I die young bury me in satin.  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin

'

Peeta sees tears in her eyes as she continues on, fighting through. Her voice still clear and hypnotizing, he doesn't dare to breathe.

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh (uh oh)_

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time  
So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls

He hears the crowd roar, deafening in their praise, Katniss stands there soaking it in, while Peeta admires her resiliency, her will to pick herself up again. He again thinks back to that day in music assembly. Even at five years old, he knew he was a goner….

_**The characters are owned by Suzanne Collins, the song is "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. _

_Thank you to justmellarky/acciograce for being a huge help. :-)_


End file.
